etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Tyrant
The Eternal Tyrant is the final boss of Etrian Odyssey V. Story Long before the party's time, Arcania was a desolate land, devoid of life, and ruled over by the Eternal Tyrant. A member of an alien race, named Arken, came to Arcania, and chose to imprison the Eternal Tyrant to give life on Arcania a chance to flourish. Hence, the Untamed Garden and the rest of Yggdrasil was created as a prison for the Eternal Tyrant. But that was merely a temporary measure, and Arken then circulated the myths of the Yggdrasil all across the land to draw explorers to the Yggdrasil. Whoever could overcome the threats of Yggdrasil's wildlife would eventually become strong enough to defeat the Eternal Tyrant. And now, with your guild having overcome all prior obstacles, it is now time to fulfill your destiny. Slay the Eternal Tyrant to ensure the future of Arcania! Eternal Tyrant (Etrian Odyssey V) The Eternal Tyrant is easily one of the most difficult challenges of Yggdrasil. Most of its damaging attacks can leave an ailment or bind on affected targets, which gives it a degree of pressure that can force even dedicated healers to struggle. While it attacks randomly for most of the battle, at the end of turn 5 it will unleash Grudge Miasma. This miasma will cause unpreventable damage at the end of each turn to both the party and the Tyrant, based on how much damage was received by all combatants while it was up. However, the damage you will take is also evenly spread across all live party members - summons included, so keeping many bunkers, turrets, animal companions, and/or wraiths active will reduce the damage each party member will take. Take this time to heal the party and reapply buffs and debuffs. The miasma will be up for a total of 2 turns, and on the third turn of miasma the Tyrant will take a turn to draw it in. This telegraphs its most dangerous move, Burning Miasma, which inflicts a massive amount of fire damage to the party while applying a defense debuff, making it very easy for any survivors to fall to its next attacks. The Tyrant will then resume with 5 turns of random attacks before setting Grudge Miasma again. If it uses Ruinous Roar, make use of the attack boost to get as much damage in as possible after the miasma has been dispelled, but also do make sure to dispel its own attack boost to not die to Burning Miasma. While it would appear wise to bring fire resistant equipment to reduce the damage from Burning Miasma, the great variety of its other attacks would warrant use of more general damage reduction skills. Mana Guard and Magic Shield from Dragoons and Warlocks respectively can reduce Burning Miasma's damage to survivable levels while staving off any other elemental damage source. A Divine Punisher Shaman's Aureole Oracle with Blaze Prayer will absorb the fire damage as HP and prevent the secondary effect. Otherwise, try to land a head bind on it when you predict it about to suck in the miasma, so that it will fail to unleash Burning Miasma and its other elemental attacks. Putting it to sleep or petrifying it shortly before it unleashes Burning Miasma also stops that attack, but be warned that disabling the Tyrant this way before it sucks in the miasma will keep Grudge Miasma active past the third turn and cause problems in trying to burst it down. Skills *'Dark Claw' (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to the entire party, may blind. *'Panic Crush' (Uses Legs): Melee stab attack with line-piercing effect, may cause panic. *'Crushing Claws' (Uses Arms): Melee bash attack to 1 row, may bind legs. *'Freeze Breath' (Uses Head): Ranged ice attack to the entire party, may bind arms. *'Thunder Howl' (Uses Head): 4-6 random ranged volt attacks across the entire party. *'Ruinous Roar' (Uses Head): Raises the attack of all combatants for 3 turns. *'Grudge Miasma' (Uses None): Sets the Grudge Miasma effect. While it is up, 25% of the total damage all combatants took that turn will be reflected onto the Eternal Tyrant, and distributed evenly across all live party members. *'Burning Miasma' (Uses Head): Strong ranged fire attack to the entire party, reduces their defenses for 3 turns. Used immediately after it sucks in the Grudge Miasma. Drops * Shadow Dorsalfin (Worth: 25000 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses